The present invention relates to liquid dispensers, and particularly to liquid dispensers with manually actuated valves for controlling the flow of the liquid.
Shot glasses are typically filled with a liquid or fluid mixture using a pitcher, ladle, martini shaker, or measuring cup. All these instruments yield messy, inaccurate results with much waste. What is needed is a dispenser that efficiently and accurately fills shot glasses. The dispenser should be able to accommodate hot liquids as well as room temperature or cold liquids, and the dispenser should be easy to use.
The shot dispenser of the present invention fills a shot glass efficiently and accurately without spillage; using gravity to facilitate all liquid being used. Furthermore, it holds a large amount of liquid to make mass quantities of shots at once. The shot dispenser is ergonomically friendly, incorporating a handle so that hot liquids can also be used without warming and/or burning the user's hands. The one-touch operation of the valve stem to the floor of the receptacle increases the accuracy of fill dramatically to all known technology.